Curse of The Slytherin (Update)
by EzioYNWA96
Summary: What if Harry was never raised by the Dursleys? instead, he was raised by Severus Snape. Join Harry as he grows up, faces obstacles, and a certain redhead witch caught his attention. Characters owned by JK Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Curse of the Slytherin. **_

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**1979**_

Severus Tobias Snape was grinning, not because he graduated from Hogwarts a little over a year ago. It was because he was just recognized and inducted by the same, infamous Dark Lord. the sensation lingers on the nineteen-year-old Slytherin. It was only yesterday that the Dark Lord has approached him, personally, and a few months before the ceremony. Well, it wasn't technically a celebration, but nonetheless, it was something worthwhile that he gets the recognition he deserves. he has always been the reserved type of person, during his time in Hogwarts. he has realized that he has a capable potential, namely the darkest spell which the Dark Lord has taken an interest, _Sectumsempra. _This not only made him widely popular by his friends, teammates precisely, but it also made him much more confident that he was struggling for the past 7 years.

Severus, in his school years, was an intelligent student, respected by his teachers and his classmates. the term 'respect' is stretched, since his only friend at that time was one auburn-haired witch, Lily Evans, now Potter, since he had received news about her marriage. it has been 2 years since he last saw her. She was smiling, and happy with her now-husband, the wretched James Potter. at first, there was animosity between them. He was bullied by the same person and shunned. Severus was this close to shutting the fool off by the freshly new spell he had developed but it got backfired when he released his frustration over Lily back in the fifth year. since then she has closed off her friendship with Severus, and never spoke to him again. It broke Severus in several ways because he had no friends to share his secrets as much as his time with Lily. He still does not trust completely with Mulciber, because the fool was busy with his naturally good lucks and how many women he sleeps with. Still, both Severus and Mulciber are close, pretty close during the war. With all the burden and the negativity, he had to endure. It is time for a new chapter.

His first mission is to raid a small town in Bristol and convince the locals to follow the Dark Lord, but that failed. So far, his skills had improved and he was very close to the Dark Lord, as much as close as Bellatrix. He never shares a glance over Bellatrix, neither generates conversation with her. She was loud, noisy, and completely obsessed over the Dark Lord. Severus finds it funny at first because it sounds like a Fanclub, but it had got stale pretty quickly and annoying. Severus has good relations with Avery and Macnair, very little with Abraxas Malfoy and his son, Lucius. with all the different backgrounds, he felt more connected to his teammates and that is enough in his book.

_**Early in 1980. **_

_**Spinners End**_

Severus had just turned twenty and he was in a hiding in Spinners End after a tough battle against the secret organization called "Order of The Phoenix". the Death Eaters had lost so many followers and The Dark Lord released his full anger by slaughtering half of the ministry officials and Aurors. It was the time he saw her, the time he was already too late to take a good look at her beautiful face. he had wounds, one on his head, and his wand hand. Bellatrix ambushed him and told him to hide in Malfoy Manor, but Severus refused and apparated back to his birthplace. his home. It's not that he does not like Bellatrix or Bella she keeps on calling herself. It was too dangerous to hide on a mansion, lead by people who happen to be members of the Wizengamot and The Death Eaters. it felt like an easy trap, anyone could hold up and arrest him. no one is safe, so that's why he has set upwards on his cottage. no one enters but few people, his mother, Mulciber, Avery, and Macnair until that fateful day.

It was at the end of the agonizing cold of February, and Severus casts the heating charm and prepared to drink hot chocolate until he heard the famous sound of pop. to his surprise, it was his old headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. "Severus" Professor Dumbledore courtesies. Severus did not answer, he gave his headmaster a sneer and turned back to take a long sip. The Headmaster reached over a chair and grabbed his teacup, filled it with Lemon Drop and drank quietly. it was a long, awkward silence. The only sounds where the cups clicking. The headmaster spoke first. "I haven't heard from you Severus, how was your day," Albus said, eyeing over the quiet Death Eater. Severus again did not answer, he continued sipping his cup. He spared a glance over the headmaster, and without looking toward him, he spoke. "How many Aurors outside?' Severus asks out of the blue. The headmaster did not answer, giving Severus a reason to look over the Headmaster's twinkling blue eyes and the annoying smile he hates so much. "You think I brought someone outside? I mean, I may be different than Tom, but I bet he makes his servants confront a traitor face to face, unless that traitor, knows his master's secrets, but refuses to share. Tell me, Severus, why did you join the Death Eaters?" The Headmaster asks, expecting an answer from Severus but grins wider than the hesitated Death Eater did not answer. Severus instead, turned around, and brought another flask with tea inside, and offered a cup. It is gonna be a long night.

The Headmaster had left, and the conversation was short but gave Severus more information that he would never admit. he will be more than glad to share it with the Dark Lord. He knows the wretched James Potter is a member of the Order, so one loose end to finish. He had sent a message through his dark mark and then waited for approximately 5 minutes until Mulciber approached through apparating. "Severus" Mulciber smiles his trademark smile. "Let's go" Severus stood up and then side apparated with Mulciber to Riddle Manor.

_**Riddle Manor: Little Hangelton.**_

Severus has reached to the manor for the fourth time, most of the meetings he attends were in Malfoy Manor. He still cannot wrap up over how big the manor is, it was said to be owned by the muggle Thomas Riddle Sr. Rumors had spread that the Dark Lord was in fact a half-blood but no one dares to speak about it, fearing to be affected by the _cruciatus curse. _Still, the mansion speaks itself, it was built with a long, black garden, and the house has been repainted Slytherin green and grey to accommodate the founder, Salazar Slytherin.

Severus and Mulciber reached over the huge door and knocked lightly, the door opens, revealing the carpets that were filled with green and grey, statues of Salazar, and snakes. The dark lord must not have been kidding about his fondness over snakes. He even talks with the animals, mainly the one he grew closer with, Nagini. Still, that was something marvelous for the young man which is unusual, Severus has never had the fascination over historic buildings. he mostly spends his time at the dungeons, and the library or with Lily in the main hall. It felt out of nowhere with a man who as headstrong as his father to notice details such as this. He and Mulciber had met Avery and Macnair on the way and they walked to the long table that was filled with members of the Death Eaters, some ministry spies, and surprisingly, Peter Pettigrew.

Peter Pettigrew? the man who worshipped the famous trouble maker teams, for instance, The Marauders? then again, Severus did felt some resentment over the coward man that he felt being replaced. Severus does not admit that but somewhere, deep down, he feels pity over the man. As if the flinching man had read his mind, he shivers, and turns toward the left, refusing to look over the man whom he uses to bully. Severus kept telling himself that it was James Potter and Sirius Black who does the work mostly but still makes Peter counted that he only did change Severus' toothpaste, albeit small but enough to insinuate the fury over the cowering man. Severus did not mind about the coward man, instead, he sat at the table, and waited for the Dark Lord to show up.

Minutes later, the Dark Lord did show up and lift his hand to let his followers sit, the food has arrived and Severus felt his mouth water over the delicious food, that he couldn't help himself, so he helped himself over the roast chicken, shepherd pie, and smoked pork. he added the plate with mashed potatoes and some gravy. Once again, he felt eyes on him, and he turned around slowly and smirks that Peter must have stared at him but flinched back to the food. It made him more confident, and he would enjoy having his blackmail over James. he was elbowed slightly by Mulciber, and he glared over his friend which made him chuckle, the man pointed over Alecta Carrow, whom he heard rumors that she was supposed to be betrothed to Sirius Black, Ironic that the ladies man like Sirius would reject someone with a decent fair of beauty, not as beautiful and fiery Lily Evans, at least Alecta has a good body shape, curvy, and spares a soft lips. Severus never shows affection over any woman except his friend, Mulciber is exactly like Sirius, a sorry excuse to work out his pecker. He kept sneering over both Alecta and Mulciber and returned finishing his plate, wishing for this night to end.

After the meat and mead have finished, the Dark Lord has raised his hand and then the people on the table stopped talking, allowing the Dark Lord to speak. "My friends, I have the fear that our plan about Anti-Muggle Registration has failed, the ministry is still aided by the members of the Order which owned by my 'dear' professor. We still carry on allying with the Giants, werewolves, and vampires. So far only Fenrir Greyback has responded, and pronounced his loyalty to me." The Dark Lord said, turning to Abraxas, "My dear old friend Brax, since you are a member of the Wizengamot, I want you to keep on pressing them over the legislation, show them the true horror if we allow the filthy blood traitors, I don't spare a care over half-bloods, they have the magic on their veins, as for the dirt called mudbloods, they must be exterminated at all cost, can you do that Brax?" Lord Voldemort, "It will be my pleasure my lord," Abraxas smiles. The Dark Lord turned over the crowd of Death Eaters and spies, "To bring the light of the dark news, I have valuable information over the Order of the Phoenix, thanks to our friend, Wormtail, I know who is the massive fund supporter, James Fleamont Potter. It is true his father has refused to join my cause and his fool son, but I have other plans to make James go berserk. You see his ancestors were Godric Gryffindor Salazar Slytherin, so that makes him my distant cousin, I would rather let him join my side, then face against him" The Dark Lord smiles with the reddish gleam. "But my lord, didn't you offered Potter twice?" Mulciber said. Severus almost curses loudly over his loud-mouthed friend. "Indeed my loyal servant, I have offered Mr. Potter twice, but as the magic community says, 'Third times a charm'. I have heard he is much closer to the blood traitor, one that Wormtail knows very well. her name is Marlene McKinnon" The Dark Lord said. Severus saw Peter paling white, the same color as the Dark Lord. "B..but my lord, she is also close to Sirius" Peter spoke for the first time in fear. his voice is almost squeaky like a trembling child, his appearance took a great turn, he is now hunched and shows signs that he will go bald before he turns thirty. The Dark Lord gave his manic smile and the crimson eyes shines over the chandelier, "That is exactly what I am planning Wormtail, capture the lure, torture her, and allowing the two men a taste of blackmail, not only that we will give them a hefty offer, one that they cannot refuse, or our dear Miss McKinnon suffers a greater death than the one you kept on mumbling, Miss Macdonald I presume" The Dark Lord gave an evil smile and if looks were real, Peter would definitely dig under the dirt. "Enough of that, now my friends, The time is late, and I want all information over the necessity done, you may leave," The Dark Lord said. Severus stood up and slowly walks to the door, astonished of the breath he exhales. he then flinched when he felt soft hands over his shoulder and she was smiling toward him. Narcissa Malfoy. She was the only member of the Black Severus grows attached, like a big sister. She may be five years older than Severus, and well past his time in Hogwarts since her final year was in 1972 and Severus was in his second year. it was short two years nonetheless, he grows more attached to her afterward, when Severus was 15, and he completely blew up his chance over Lily, Regulus invited him for a dinner, and since then his relationship with Narciss grew as brother-sister bond. "You like deathly pale Sev," Narcissa said, noticing his break of sweet, Severus relaxes immediately and smiled for the first time by hearing his nickname, only two of the people he knows, calls him that name. "I am fine Narcissa, I was just shivering from cold" Severus lies, "You are lying, I can tell from your lips twitching, come to the manor Sev, I would love to invite you for a lemon tea," Narcissa said. "I appreciate the offer Narcissa, but I have to decline. I must come back to my cottage, I am safely hidden there, you don't need to worry" Severus said. Severus can tell that she was protesting his statement, but quickly masked it and spoke. "If you need someone to talk to, my door is open for you," Narcissa said. Severus said. Before she turned toward her husband, she smiled widely toward Severus and touched his hand for a moment. "Lu and I had decided our conversation, we want you to be Godfather for our Draco" Narcissa's beautiful face shines. Severus' eyes widen in alarm and surprise. "Me?" Severus almost stutters. "Yes you, Lucius had a hard time to accept the fact that you would be a great father one day Sev if time has come, and something happened to me or Lu, Draco will be safe, at your hands. Should time comes, and we have survived this war, I want you to keep your eyes to Draco on his first year at Hogwarts, That would make both Lu and I relax, I trust you, Severus, Don't make me lose your trust" Narcissa said, and she looked him in the eye and he nods, "I promise" Severus said. She smiles, and leans toward his cheek and then mentioned that Draco will be born in the coming June. Severus smiles and mutters, that he will be there the moment Draco arrives.

_**Spinners End**_

Severus arrived safely back to his cottage, and he greeted his sick mother, she smiled and gave him a peck on his cheek. Severus reached to his chamber and collapsed onto his bed. Before sleep took over his eyes, he heard a sound of an owl screeching, his eyes widen at the shape of an owl, because who would send a letter at a time like this, The Ministry for sure has seen this owl since they had made a bill that all animals are thoroughly checked. He picked up the owl, with it, came a thick letter that is heavily charmed that looked like a regular letter to a normal wizard receiving, 'clever' Severus whispers, he immediately knew the charm and whispered toward the letter which unfolded itself.

_Dear Severus, _

_If you have read that letter, then my work has done. I wrote this letter with Kalionos charm, an unbreakable charm that allows the letter to look like a normal delivery toward any normal letter, You may be wondering who am I_

_Ok back to the business, I have information toward the hidden Order safe places, one in Devon, and one in Grimmauld Place, should you find that place, and break into, I have left a valuable package, something belongs to our Dark Lord, I could've destroyed it by myself, but it was charmed by dark magic, something that is far beyond anyone could imagine. If you find it, send it to Dumbledore immediately or destroy it all I care. the point is, The Dark Lord must never hear it again. _

_I look forward to meeting you after your job is done. _

_Your friend_

_R.A.B_

Severus skimmed the letter countless times, and he was more confused than ever. What package? why it is hidden in this Grimmauld Place? Why this R.A.B sound familiar? also, why does the name Grimmauld Place also sounds familiar? Severus has concluded that the one who sent that letter is either crazy or stupid enough to send some childish games toward him. he tossed the letter on the cupboard, and looked onto the watch, it was 1:20 AM, well past midnight, he turned off the light and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Author Notes:

Hey everyone, welcome to my story based on the Harry Potter series. I have based on the influences of two very good fics, A Second Chance by Breanie, and The Darkness Within by Kurinoone. I know the first chapter is short, I just wanted to introduce the side of Severus Snape on his own point of view. Also, this story is Mature based, there will be sexual exploitations, swearing, and violence. Hope you enjoy reading the first chapter and looking forward to the feedback. Also the franchise is owned by JK Rowling.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning: This chapter is filled with vulgar words, and inspired by an interesting chapter of A Second Chance by Breanie. All characters once again are owned by JK Rowling**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**Beginning of March 1980**_

Severus woke up, hearing chatter. it was broad daylight despite a chilly March weather. he did not realize that he has slept for over 10 hours since it is 11 AM. He slept at least 1 AM. Groaning, and growling, he cast a charm to wear his dark robes automatically and headed to the bathroom.

The noise is still there. The person must have come early in order to talk toward his mother, he sneered, and looked through the mirror, examining, his dark circle eyes, and itching Dark Mark on his left hand. it got worse the past couple of days, ever since the battle against the Order, the Dark Lord was more alert than ever. It is not just about the Order that bothers both Severus and the Dark Lord, it was about the members there, She shouldn't risk herself just because she had that stupid Gryffindor-Esque onto her, Lily Should've stayed at home. Severus knows how capable she truly is, but after witnessing the gleam onto the Dark Lord, and his anecdote over hunting and exterminating the muggle-borns, scratch that, he now calls them muggle-borns! since when? where was this edgy Snivellus, the nickname he hated the most by the Marauders, who blurted out 'Mudblood' over Lily? Now he is being sympathized over them? he hated muggle-borns for a sole reason, his abusive father. His father is the reason for the sour-faced Severus he wears on his face. the drunk-alcoholic abuser. Severus never forgets the day when he had turned 11, and he got his Hogwarts letter, he ran to his mother, smiling, and giggling like a normal child. huh normal, when his father snatched the letter, spat at it, and threw it on the fire. he still remembers the hard slap on his face and the menacing word, "I will not have my son to be called a freak." That sentence not only made his mother gasp out loud, but it also made Severus slowly losing his innocence. He wasn't that edgy when he was a child, he was loved and cared by his parents, his mother precisely, but his father did show a bit of humanity toward his son, until the accidental magic Severus had experienced, when he was playing outside, and a tall kid, pushed Severus out of a way, and punched his tiny ribs so hard, that Severus shrieked, and somehow cast a lightning over the kid. The kid survived but was never the same. Since then, his father became more distant over him, and Severus wondered if he was a failure toward his parents. he quickly brushed it aside, and opened the knob, heading to the living room.

Severus was surprised by seeing Lucius Malfoy, sitting on the chesterfield. He acts his pompous, douchey behavior, and snuck a glance over Severus, in which he smiled, but Severus already knew that it was a forced smile. "Ah the wonder boy has woken up," Lucius said. Severus ignored the remark, and went to the kitchen, helping himself over a cup of coffee. He offered to Lucius and his mother, and they declined politely. He sat on the opposite side of his mother, staring directly at Lucius which Severus flashed a small smirk, acknowledging the uncomfortableness toward the blonde man. They were drinking silently and then Lucius opened his mouth. "I was just speaking to your wonderful mother that you were a top student in your class. It is no wonder since you are the son of a famous Eileen Prince. small world isn't it" Lucius smirked. Severus took a glance over his already blushed deep red mother, he then turned to have a better look over his annoying teammate. Luckily Severus was also gifted in Legimency so he wanted to know what was Lucius actually doing here at that hour? It didn't go as he planned since Lucius is clearly mastering his Occulumency. "Oh please Lord Malfoy, I am not as famous as I use to be. My Son is far capable than me, and I love my son till I die" Eileen said. "Please Mrs. Snape, call me Lucius, Mr. Malfoy is my father, and I am barely in the thirties. Your son is very great on potions and charms, he would be a great help to cleanse our world" Lucius said. "If it is related to this dark lord, Lord Voldemort, I am not interested, Lucius. I have to politely decline. I am a proud Slytherin, and I will not tolerate some cult-raid maniac, just because he has a different view over mine. I may not like Muggleborns, but it is completely unethical to kill and slaughter them. They are after all human" Eileen said. Severus flashed a small smile over tightly lipped Lucius, but he quickly masked it. "I have to disagree but it is fine, as you said, we all have our differences. Oops, time is up, I have to leave, my father has summoned me back to the manor. Nice having a conversation with you Mrs. Snape, Severus" Lucius said. The blonde aristocrat stood up and bowed in curtesy before he opened the door, he held a hand over Severus and whispered into his ear. "My father has summoned you on next Tuesday night in one of our mansions in France. He says it is urgent. I would be there if I where you" Lucius said. "Cut the act Lucius, why are you so nice and respectable toward my mother, but spiting yourself on me? We both know we don't like each other." Severus said in a bored tone. Lucius rubbed his temple in a loud sigh and then flashed an annoying smile. "The only reason I am not hexing you right now is that Cissa has a soft spot on you. If you don't take care of Draco if I am forced to go on a difficult mission, The Dark Lord will be your least of worries, isn't that clear?" Lucius said, offering a hand, Severus ignored the outstretched hand, and they spoke in a deadly tone. "I may be lower than you in rank Lucius, but I wasn't forced to be a member of Death Eaters by a member of a family" Severus smirked. Lucius shifted uncomfortably, and then went outside to apparate. Severus closed the door aggressively and cursed under his breath. "Such a nice gentleman Severus, but I don't trust him completely As I said, I am proud of what I am, but I am not proud of what my people are doing," Eileen said, setting the table for lunch. Severus nods and forced a smile, wondering what kind of mission Abraxas wanted? It slowly consumed his mind for the whole day.

_**Potter Mansion: Somewhere in Scotland. **_

The warm breeze of Spring has finally arrived, and the weather became suitable for Lily Evans nee Potter to sit in the garden, reading The Shining by Stephen King. It has been a couple of weeks since the incident in Diagon Alley. Lily shudders more by seeing mutilated bodies, some were even burned alive! for a woman who is pregnant and due until July, it was heartbreaking and gut-wrenching. In light of things, Lily rubs her swollen belly that was moving constantly and smiled. It was really the best news they ever had, and Sirius, Remus, Marlene, and Peter were ecstatic, well were in disbelief that a prat like James Potter would end up with a beautiful, graceful woman like herself. Lily sees what's inside on James, and the more she examined, the more she genuinely fell in love with him. He still has his childish tendencies but he has clearly grown up and has shown an obvious responsibility. Lily also cannot believe that James, a wealthy pure-blood wizard, would marry a muggle-born? let alone a lesser-known muggle-born, that was why she was jealous when James was seen outside by some girls. Lily did have few dates, albeit it ended catastrophically, but her heart was already making its decision. She loved him not because he is wealthy and has a powerful role in the wizarding world, she loved him for a man he truly is and she is blessed every day.

It was in the afternoon, and Lily already finished reading three chapters until a tingling sensation through her shoulder and she grinned widely, seeing the handsome face of James Potter. They kissed briefly, long and deep, and then snuck a glance to each other. "I missed you," James said. Lily felt butterflies over her stomach and blushed deeply. "I missed you too, how was work in the Order?" Lily said, motioning over her husband on a tree while holding hands. James' handsome face dropped into a sad look and sighed. "We are out of leads, ever since you were clearly tired from your aching belly, Dumbledore has asked me to perform wards over the house. Funny by seeing the old man be paranoid but you are still targeted, and I wouldn't spare a glance losing you" James said, kissing her soft hands. "Also, Padfoot and Moony barely spoke. Padfoot had to finish his papers by owning the Black estate, ever since Regulus died. Moony was sent to Northern Ireland to negotiate with werewolf packs. I am actually worrying over Moony since some of them spat on the offer the Ministry has proposed, I wouldn't blame them, leashes? Merlin Lily Flower. The Ministry is as bad as Voldemort!" James let his famous anger out, he looked over his beautiful wife, and muttered 'sorry'. Lily blushed beetroot red from the nickname he gave her and calmly soothed his hand. "That's ok love, I already knew the Ministry is very corrupted. Remember how paranoid they were when there was a vote for Dumbledore to be an upcoming minister?" Lily smiled, remembering the look on James' face when he couldn't control himself on laughing. "I remember Cornelius Fudge was squealing that he should be the minister, I never liked the man, but now he is our minister. Now tell me, how's our little man?" James grinned cheekily while rubbing the swollen stomach. Lily laughed slightly and moaned from the way his soft touch on her belly. "We don't know if it was a boy or a girl. I wouldn't mind a girl" Lily smiled. "So she can grow up, and nagging over shopping, and giving me heart attack over not so suspicious boys? Nah I pass" James mocked hurt. "You are lucky that I love you, or I would've hexed you, don't worry Jamie, I would raise her to be as graceful as me, also hexing her boyfriends sounds interesting too" Lily smiled mischievously. They both laughed and held each other for another few hours. "I have to leave in order to see what's Padfoot doing in his estate. Love you, bye" James said, kissing their entwined hands and left, leaving Lily staring at the orange sun.

Lily gasped slightly from the recurring movements, and so she lay down on the bed, She has summoned her book, and continue reading until the fireplace roared green, revealing both of her best friends, Alice Longbottom, and Marlene McKinnon, their bond was so strong that they would've formed their own version of the Marauders, Lily suddenly dropped the smile after hearing the news of Mary Macdonald. Poor Peter, he is handling her death as much as she is doing. She quickly brushed it aside and smiled at her chatting friends. "Hey, girls, what's going on lately?" Lily asked, standing up to see her pregnant friend and slim friend. "Not much, discussing the clothes, the bills of the cottage, and the responsibility toward both of my favorite Godmothers," Alice said in glee. Alice has named both Lily and Marlene the same time James has named Sirius the titles of the godfathers and mothers. Lily felt incredible honor, and she has named both Marlene and Alice too. Alice is as bloated as Lily, and she is due a few days before Lily, so it was an incredible coincidence that their sons or daughters will be destined to be friends. "Me? Sirius and I are currently finding a new place we can stay with, I like my cottage, I really do, but it is far, and I am due to work in Saint Mungos, so it is pretty reasonable to find a new place." Marlene said. Lily laughed at the memory these two love birds had to live through constant denial, it was almost like she and James' relationship, and Marlene is like a sister to Lily after a disastrous meeting with Tuney. And now she blamed her for the death of their parents. Lily almost hexed Sirius after one day she saw Marlene crying in the bathroom, she didn't know the actual story that he and Marlene had lost their innocence but never knew about it, since both of them were very drunk at that time. Lily could see the regret over Sirius and she offered him a hug, she loved Sirius like a brother, because they were both similar, only the status difference. Seeing them, discovering their feelings was a joy, but it always backfired when Marlene kept teasing on Lily about James. Those were the times they felt that they were safe in a protected school. Minutes later, a loud knock and familiar laughter between her husband and his best friend echoed through the hall. They looked at each other and then resumed to their loved ones. Sirius kissed and nibbed under Marlene's lips which she moaned heavily. "Get a room you two" Alice rolls her eyes, Sirius looked at her with a goofy grin. James rubbed Lily's stomach and then smiled at his closest friends. "Where's Frank?' James asked. "Oh he is in Russia with his mother, apparently, they were looking for more ward spells that could protect us and you guys" Alice smiles. "Sounds definitely like Frank, always risking himself stupidly" James grinned. "Speak for yourself Jamie" Lily laughed. "What? Frank is risking himself every day. I worry about him. I know he has the potential to defend himself, but every day, I keep on hearing unpleasant news" James said. Suddenly there was silence by knowing what James meant. "Don't worry James, Frankie will come back safe" Alice said. "Any news from the Order Jimmy?" Marlene said. Lily almost felt a pang of jealousy from Marlene, since no one called him that name except Marlene. They were friends at a very young age, and continue to remain as best friends. "Nothing Mar, we are leading to nothing. Every day the bastard is one step ahead from us. He wants us to give up eventually, but I wouldn't allow that, I want our children to grow happy, I want to see you all with a smile on the face. I know it sounds cheesy, but that bastard is slowly dividing us, some even afraid to call his name" James blabbed. "Don't worry Jimmy, there will be a time we all live as one happy family, give it time" Marlene said while holding his hand. James smiled and hugged his best friend. "So what's for dinner?' Sirius said. The room burst in laughter, and Lily finds herself blessed to see every single one of them alive and happy, yes indeed.

_**Malfoy Manor: **_

Severus has arrived at the huge mansion cringing, glancing over the massive gate opening, allowing him to enter, he went toward the main gate, and the house-elf has opened the door before he manages to knock. "Master Snape!, Master Malfoy is waiting for you" The elf whimpered. Severus entered inside and felt more annoyed, and trying to mentally forget about the house-elf being scared on his presence, and the mansion is exceptionally large, it has 8 rooms, 4 bathrooms, each of them were placed on the second floor, the kitchen is massive and enamored with expensive kitchen supplies, the man wasn't kidding on his wealth, the living room is as big as his cottage in the Spinners End, there lies a very pale Narcissa Malfoy, reading over a book calmly and almost flinched by seeing Severus awkwardly standing at the hallway. She stood up slowly, donned her blanket, and reached over to plant a soft kiss on Severus' cheeks. "You are always welcome to the house Sev," Narcissa said. "Come in, sit. Lu will come shortly. You want some tea?" Narcissa offered. "No thank you Narcissa, I already ate with my mother" Severus politely declined. Narcissa grinned and snapped her fingers. "Mistress Malfoy?" The same fidgeting elf appeared, "Set two cups of tea, one with extra sugar, and another with mint" Narcissa said. "I is done mistress," the elf said, snapping out of the existence. Severus kept staring at the elf in wonder, He was wondering when he gets to have his own kind? As if Narcissa had read his mind, she smiled. "Dobby is a faithful House Elf, he listens to me more than Lu. Lu treats him like all aristocrats do. Well, I lean on the soft side, I will teach Dobby to raise little Draco whenever the time comes. Now tell me Sev, how are you doing? It has been long since we last met" Narcissa asked. Severus sat comfortably on the chesterfield and manage to let out a small smile, He is still not use to the close affection over him. Narcissa sat on the other side, and flash a warm smile, in which Severus took a deep breath and spoke. "I am doing well, thank you. Currently hiding and waiting for anything the Dark Lord commands" Severus said in a business tone. "Sev, Lu is not in the house, you can skip the serious act. I worry about you, Bellatrix too not that she admits it. You were more distanced than any of us." Narcissa said, looking genuinely concerned. Severus let out a long sigh and then spoke. "I am fine Narcissa, I just had a rough week, I just received a letter bearing R.A.B, and now your dear husband threatens to hex me. Everything is just peachy" Severus said. Dobby popped and helped to serve the teas, Severus took his cup with extra sugar, while Narcissa took the mint tea. "That is interesting indeed, R.A.B. Who do you think he must be? some kind of a stalker? wait, that name? it can't be" Narcissa said. Severus glanced over Narcissa and his eyebrows widen in curiosity. "No, it must be a joke, I haven't heard from him a little over a year ago," Narcissa said. "Who?" Severus couldn't help it. before Narcissa spoke, a roaring fireplace appeared, along Lucius and his father Abraxas. Narcissa stood up and hugged Lucius with passion. Abraxas, on the other hand, gave a noble smile toward Severus. Severus felt a bit awkward, but he is known to mask his emotions and his legimency. The Malfoy senior is gifted in legimency. Lucius smiled toward his wife, and then it dropped onto a sneer by just looking over Severus. At a quick moment, Dobby had appeared, and his eyes widen in fear by seeing the Malfoy men. "m..masters" Dobby whimpered. "As usual Dobby, put more ice on firewhiskey" Abraxas said, not even looking through the elf. The elf nodded quickly that felt a bit robotic. Severus stared at the quick pop and then the elf appeared again in a matter of seconds, holding two cups, and a long bottle. The Malfoy men sat at the chair, and then they resumed their quiet evening.

Lucius left with Narcissa and whispered toward his father about Severus, and Abraxas stared at him with an annoying smile. Severus felt a bit uncomfortable, and then Abraxas continues smiling. "I have heard much about you, now tell me how does the most gracious leader took an interest on you I wonder? The set of dark spells the Dark Lord used, and refusing to tell us, hmm you are one of a kind, Severus. Oh I know all about you, you are the son of my dear friend, Eileen Prince. She was my classmate, a few years older, but she was my best friend. You have clearly taken more about her than your weak mudblood father, your passion for dark arts, your raw skills on potions, and legimency." Abraxas said. Severus' eyes panicked in alarm. "Please, I will not harm you, as I have said earlier, you are the son of my closest friend, so I would protect you at all cost or else Eileen would have my head. Now come, we have much to discuss" Abraxas said. Severus stood up and looked into the head of Malfoy's house, extending his hand, and the senior planted a portkey. Within seconds they were transported into one of Malfoy Manors in France which Lucius has spoken in the morning.

_**Chateau L'Malfoy, Paris**_

Severus and Abraxas had arrived onto the living room of the mansion. It looked the same, except the place was furnished far better than the manor in Wiltshire. Severus had heard that Malfoy Senior had spent most of his time, living in this mansion than his own in Wiltshire. Severus manages to let his beating heart to calm down and not panic. Abraxas had offered Severus a glass of wine, which Severus declines. Seconds later, Tiberius Nott, Gregory Crabbe, Vincent Goyle, and Belladonna Zabini has shown up, waving toward both men and smiling warmly. Severus manages to have some courtesy and mentally berating his frantically beating heart. It wasn't long that Belladonna had left and the gentlemen had gone to the business.

Abraxas had motioned Severus to walk through the basment dungeons and Severus felt bile rising in his throat and then his worst fears came true. There lies a muggle-born he knows and knows very well. She was always on Sirius arm, and they were happy for a moment. But that was in a past, now she is Malfoy's prisoner, she looked older than her age, and the once twinkling cobalt blue eyes felt dull. She woke up and stared over Severus and her face suddenly reacts violently, as if pleading that Severus would set her free. "I have found her walking on the streets alone. Such a feisty woman in her twenties. I have heard they have better libido than an older woman." Tiberius licked his lips. Severus felt that he wanted to vomit. The woman fidgeted, and let out a huge shriek that sounds like help. "Shut up you filthy bitch, you are a whore and a mudblood, oh I will enjoy fucking you," Tiberius said. Abraxas touched Tiberius' shoulder and motions him to be patient. he ordered them to open the gates. They had opened the gate and then the shivering woman looked into their eyes and spat onto Abraxas' face. "I would've expected a better fight. Now tell me, woman, where is your Order members? where is she?" Abraxas said. "I already told you, I don't know anything about the Order, I am just in a vacation!" The woman shrieked. "Ah on a vacation at a time like this? You know I have little patience in times like this, especially with filthy little mudblood like you. Now you tell me where is she, and what can you know about this name. Marlene McKinnon" Abraxas smiled evilly. Severus could've sworn that he saw her eyes panic in alarm, the woman and Marlene were friends despite she was in Hufflepuff while Marlene was in Gryffindor. "There we go, that wasn't so hard, isn't it? now I want you to be a good girl, and tell me where is she, that's it. No-fuss around" Abraxas said. The woman resisted a bit further and then managed to bite Abraxas' hand which he cursed himself and Tiberius drew his wand. "No! the mudblood is mine and mine alone. Once I am done with her, you can fuck her all I care." Abraxas said. Turning toward the cowering brunette and then muttered _Crucio. _The sounds of her scream intensified and it stood there for a couple of minutes. Severus stood there, watching the horrible event, and he cannot do anything about it. Abraxas finally lifted the curse and smiled broadly over the agonizing woman. "Have enough?" Abraxis bemuse himself. "Go to hell," The woman said. "Suit yourself. _Crucio!" _This time it was more painful and then the woman finally gave up, Abraxas lifted the spell and then stood up with the smile. "I know where she is, Crabbe, report to the Dark Lord, alert Wormtail her location," Abraxas said. Crabbe nodded and left. "What about the bitch?" Tiberius asked. "She is no use to me, she's all yours," Abraxas said. "That would be my pleasure," Tiberius said, unzipping his pants. the woman noticed the action and muttered a scream, and then glancing over the traumatized Severus. "Severus, please! help me!" The woman pleaded for help. 'I am sorry Sylvia, I couldn't help you'. "I want you to stand there while I fuck the brains out of that bitch," Tiberius said. "No, Severus had seen enough, he is tired and needs to have a rest, now come along Severus, we must come back home"

_**Spinners End**_

They have arrived onto Severus cottage, and Eileen had opened the door with a big smile, by seeing her favorite son and friend. "Brax! how are you doing?" Eileen said. "My dear Prince, I am doing well, so was Severus here. I am afraid your son had a long day, he needs some rest. I must head back to the manor, It has been long Eileen, I will be seeing you later" Abraxas said. Severus kept looking in between his mother and Abraxas, and then he snapped his distraught by hearing his mother's sound. "Are you ok Severus?"Eileen asked in concern tone. "I am fine mother, I just need a long sleep," Severus said. His mother nodded and then Severus almost ran to his room and locked the door. He kept staring at the window, revisiting the fresh memory on his head, how the innocent woman being raped, and getting the information. For the first time in history, Severus starts to regret his decision to join Death Eaters.

* * *

Author's Note:

I warned you for a dark chapter, the reason I put that is to let the fan-favorite character a shift on his hard shell interior. He still has his grumpy attitude, but his behavior will change in upcoming chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 **_

_**Mid-March 1980**_

"Please Severus, Help me!" the sound of Olivia's scream echoes through Severus' frantic heart-beat. A brief seconds later, he finds himself below Olivia, touching her for some reason, and she reacted violently. "Don't touch me! do something!" Olivia pleaded, and Severus found himself unable to speak as if his mouth is being glued while the sounds of maniacal cackle intensify, and then they were brought back to the dungeons where she lays, bare naked, and blood sweeping through her body. Her eyes were dull, and her once beautiful face felt waxy. She stared onto Severus for few seconds and then she attempts to vomit blood, shrieking in pain, the worst part of it, blood continue to leak outside of her body, trying to open her mouth. "This curse I am suffering is all because of you, you have cast the spell Severus. How could you?" Olivia said. Severus did not say anything nor tries to turn away. He silently shed tears, which both were interrupted by a cruel laugh where the Dark Lord shows up. "Great job Severus, you have shown your true loyalty, now end this worm, end her suffer." Lord Voldemort said. Severus felt struggles on his body. He found himself lifting his wand, muttering the killing curse where she laughs. The sounds of her un-ethical laugh make Severus woke up, sweating, and gasping for breath. It was in the middle of the night, and Severus couldn't let his beating heart slow down. The nightmare sporadically changes each day, Severus couldn't take it anymore. He must find him, he must end this once and for all.

Severus woke up again in the morning, dreading for the headache to stop. He looked into the mirror of his room again, examining the frantic dark circles. he groans and mutters in incohesive words. he saw the owl on the window trying to let in, which made him open, letting the owl land on his shoulder. He received yet again the same letter.

_Dear Severus, _

_I believe I have sent you the first letter, so you have probably secured the artifact and destroyed it by now, now listen this, and listen carefully, the next artifact is hidden somewhere in Albania. luckily I have found my sources before I left for my 'second' journey but you are smart and you would find it in a matter of second. I have put my trust in you, Severus. The Dark Lord isn't who he thinks he is. he is vicious, cruel, and sadistic. I should've listened to him Severus, Maybe this is why I was away from everyone, including dear Narcissa. Tell her I said hello. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_R.A.B_

Severus reread the letter again, and he looked onto the signed words which looked familiar. He went to his school yearbook, searching for the years below him, and his eyes gasped in shock. It was him, R.A.B is Regulus Arcturus Black! the one whom Severus showed him the way to become a Death Eater! that would explain why the sudden disappearance way back in 1979. Not to mention the last eye contact he and Reggie, the nickname his brother Sirius use to say. Right now, a year later, he receives a letter like this? where is Regulus? and why does he send letters like that? Before he responds, The owl hooted uncomfortably, maybe he should write a letter to Regulus, and so he brought the parchment and began writing.

_**12 Grimmauld Place: **_

Lily Potter sighs in frustration, she really hate this place. She wonders why Sirius would inherit this disgusting place, but then she remembers, it is his parent's house so it makes sense, but still, that does not change her disgust on this desperate place. Luckily Sirius, Marlene, Alice, Remus, and James agree with her statement. The place has transformed into a secret headquarters for the Order of The Phoenix, so every now and then, the headmaster summons a meeting, everyone must attend the urgent meeting. The warm touch of her husband snapped her into reality and she flashed a warm smile. He attempted to hold tight her hand and then they wait. The first people showed up were the Weasleys, She had met them a couple of years ago, the time Gideon and Fabian showed up in Hogwarts with Frank's last year back in 1976, considering he is a year ahead of them. Gideon and Fabian Prewett where Molly's Twin brothers. Sadly both were severely injured, and laid to rest in Saint Mungos so their baby sister, Molly felt paralyzed. The Healers hadn't said a thing if they were under the exposure of _crusciatus_, so only time will tell. The only one who consoled Molly was Lily, and since then they have become best friends. Alice also joined the bandwagon because Fabian and Gideon were also her confidants. The times like this brought them closer, and the families closer. James and Arthur were friends during their time in the ministry. They still work there, but with the erratic behavior of the ministry forces both gentlemen to temporarily quit the position

"Are you ok Lily?" Molly said while holding her latest baby. Lily looked into Molly's bright brown eyes, and she nods. She also looked at the huge baby with interest. Molly smiled and handed over the whimpering baby into Lily's arms. "Lily, meet Ronald Bilius Weasley, the newest edition of the Weasley clan," Molly said with a grin. The baby responded with a coo and a smile which made Lily melt. The baby also held her petite hand. She flushed with happiness which she shared a look onto her husband and her husband nodded, waiting for the time of their baby. They will yet discover the gender of the baby, and Lily finds herself a bit panicking about what to get on James' birthday a few weeks later. She gave little Ron back to his mother because he starts to cry indicating for milk and Molly understood. Minutes later aurors like Kingsley Shacklebot, Edgar Bones, Amelia's young brother, and surprisingly Edward Tonks and Andromeda Black-Tonks. She has brought her young daughter, Nymphadora Tonks. A few aurors James don't know and then the sound of the fireplace roared green allowing Albus Dumbledore, Horace Slughorn, Minerva McGonagall, and Rubeus Hagrid showed up.

The headmaster motions them to gather at the living room, and then they shut down their fireplace at a last-minute until it roared green, revealing Peter Pettigrew in his tired state. Everyone were shocked by Pettigrew's appearance. he hasn't been seen for the last few weeks, ever since Mary McDonald's death. "Sorry, I am late everyone, I was...I was coping with my sick mother and something else" Peter said. "Come here Wormtail, better late than never," James said. Peter was the last one to be acknowledged, not because of his short, fat frame. it is because of his inability to decide himself, and his magical capabilities. Still, the Marauders, especially James would let him in and treat him like a brother. That also made the reason why Lily fell in love with James, his selfless sense of others. Peter looked frail as if he lost a lot of weight, his blonde-brunette hair seems to fall off, and his chubby face felt dull, Mary's death must have taken a toll on him. Peter also reacted distant over Lily that bothers her because she was the only one who felt sympathy for him, she made a note that she will confront and comfort poor Peter.

"It has been a hectic week my friends. A source of mine had inferred that one of our members, Olivia Jensen, has been found in the river, dead, and mutilated" Albus said. The sound of gasps and hands-on the mouth was too much to ask, but Lily focused more onto Sirius closely. He was twitching as if one of his shag-buddies (Sirius term) had snatched his heart away. they were more of that 'friends with benefit' but Sirius would never violate her. Who would do such a monstrous thing? "It is a sad thing indeed, after the news of her death, I have sent Marlene to Paris, to console her parents and her brothers who were living in hiding for their blood status. "That is outrageous!" Sirius snapped. James managed to calm Sirius down. Lily looked into Dumbledore's twinkling eyes closely, and she glared toward the headmaster. Sirius came close and gave his threatening hands toward the tiring headmaster. "If I heard the news about her death, it is in your hands Dumbledore, your hands I will kill, Order or not" Sirius threatened and it gave a loud gasp over the headmaster. "Sirius Orion Black, I promise you with all my heart that I will protect her, I have already sent Alastor Moody on her protection," Dumbledore said. Lily found herself sigh in relief that Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody would be patrolling Marlene. "That will still make me worry and put my statement Dumbledore," Sirius said and he turned over to James, he hugged him and proceeded to cry. James hugged him back. Lily felt bad for them, she wouldn't deal it if her husband would die, she promised James that if he dies, she dies with him. "Now with all the distraction out of the way, I have traced a few Death Eaters that would make our mission easier, Avery and Walden Macnair. They may be tough to duel but they are vulnerable if subdued. I want you all to set a trap, once we find these two, we would know why Miss Jenson was kidnapped and mutilated at that time. Now the meeting has been dismissed." Dumbledore said. Dumbledore's request seemed vague, Lily thought. find two strongest members, and subdue them? Lily still remembers the coppery blood onto her mouth when these two gorillas kidnapped her and tortured her. It was Severus who cast _crusciatus_ to her but she still felt the tingle on her body. she felt the shivering, the idea of thousand needles, swarming on her body. "Are you ok Lils?" James said. She hasn't told James about the incident, afraid he would snap and kill Severus. It is not about killing him that makes her afraid, it is about him, thrown to Azkaban, and Lily wouldn't allow that.

_**Somewhere in London**_

Severus found himself lost, he had sent a private letter to his mysterious visitor, telling him to meet at a muggle pub his father use to go with him, he hated the pub more thanks to his drunken father, and the sound of normal muggles, not knowing the fate they will endure in days to come. He wore a muggle clothing, something he hates by heart but he has to wear it, he also wears long sleeve shirt to conceal his dark mark tattoo, he waved at the waitress, ordering two muggle beers. He waited for a few minutes until his mysterious visitor shows up. "Such an odd place for a man who hates muggles," The voice of Albus Dumbledore said. Severus' eye widened on his former headmaster's appearance, his frame is tall, and his beard has shortened into neck length with auburn tint on it, He still has his sea-blue eyes, and the twinkle on his half-moon spectacles. It made Severus assume that it was his look many years ago before the aging wizard grew old. The headmaster sat, and the smiling waitress gave two beers to the gentlemen. Severus took the beer while the headmaster refused the offer, and whispered to the giggling waitress something about mint tea. "You think I would order firewhiskey? please, Severus, I have muggle bloodline in me, so I know tips and tricks, I only ordered mint tea." Albus smiles. "My name is Sam in this pub" Severus sneers. "Ah, an undercover, nice way to blend," Albus said. "Most people work here know my name to be Sam. Did you read my message headmaster?" Severus asked, not paying attention toward the smiling headmaster. "Oh, I believe I have skimmed the letter, tell me what happened? what has been bothering you, Severus?" Albus said. Severus grew alarmed on muttering anything that he knows there would-be spies. The headmaster read his thought and muttered _Silencio. _"Now you can speak" Albus said. "But headmaster, there could be spies" Severus said. "Considering I am talking with one" Albus jokes but Severus did not laugh. "I have charmed both of us without my wand to look like both of us are normal muggles, don't worry, now tell me what happened," Albus said. Severus took a long sip and began explaining.

After 30 minutes of brief explanations, the headmaster manages to say 'I see'. Severus took another sip and then looked into the headmaster's eye. "I can't help it headmaster, everywhere I go, I see her face, her eyes seeing through mine. I couldn't help her, even if I could, how can I escape when I am stranded with the toughest and the most powerful death eaters! not to mention the murderous look on Tiberius Nott! talking about it makes my bile rise, and all I think about is vomit" Severus said. "That would explain some scars on her neck. I have sent Marlene for paying respects to her family" Albus said. that name made an alarm to Severus and he shouted to his headmaster. "headmaster! you can't do this!" Severus shouted. "And why is that?" Albus looked into Severus eyes and he found himself flushed in embarrassment. "It was a plan, set by the Dark Lord to lure James and Sirius to the Death Eaters. It is already too late. By now they have already captured her" Severus said. "Hmm, I haven't told anyone about the order, and you somehow know a lot, is there more you don't want to tell me?" Albus said. Severus opens his mouth but lets his wall shut, The headmaster could've peeked through his mind but wanted to let Severus splurt but he didn't. He didn't want to rat that they have their own spy. Let them tear each other apart, his other thought said in his mind. "No headmaster, I haven't told the Dark Lord anything, I was just attending the meeting," Severus said. "Then who brought the subject of Miss McKinnon to the death eaters?" Albus said. Severus could've to blab out Peter Pettigrew but his sense of withdrawn attitude couldn't allow him, or his cowardice. his same thought said. "No headmaster, I believe it was Miss Jensen, moments before she was...assaulted." Severus said. Somehow his headmaster does not believe him, and so he nods and smiles to the waitress at the moment of the silence charm lifts, and took a sip of his mint tea. he also mutters a whisper to bring a small napkin and write. _I will protect her, I will be there at a moment after this meeting. _Severus gulps and continue drinking his beer.

"Tell me more about Mr. Avery and Walden Macnair. I know them as students, they were brute but you know more about them" Albus said. Severus almost spat his drink and looked into the headmaster's eyes. "What?" Severus asked. "Well Alastor was sent to patrol Miss McKinnon but since you have briefed me the danger she will impose, Auror Moody has told me that the lead goes to the Death Eaters which I have just mentioned to you." Albus said. 'What type of games you are playing Abraxas?' "They are brute as you say but when they are confronted, they cannot do a thing. I am not as close to them as much as with Mulciber, maybe with Regulus, but they can be captured if there was a precise plan. What you will do with them?" Severus finds himself panicking that their words would lead to him since he was physically there. "Oh nothing, I just want a word with them, that's all. Now if you excuse me, I have a plan to rescue, Nice having a conversation Severus, some other time Sam" Albus said. Severus nods, and ignores looking the knowing eyes. his Dark Mark burns on his hand and he dreads going to the mansion, knowing what the Dark Lord has done.

_**Riddle Manor. **_

Peter Pettigrew finds himself shivering, He was in charge of looking to Marlene's capture. It was only just few days since the Order meeting and he found the knock on his door, and he saw Avery and Macnair, bringing the unconscious Marlene McKinnon. Peter gulped and took her into his bed. He 'took' care of her where it was just 'traitor' or 'how could you' or the worst of it. 'what would Mary do?' Peter couldn't muster the courage to say something, let alone talk about something. The door knocked again, and the same two guys, Avery and Macnair grunted 'let's go'. Peter gulped and side apparated to the mansion.

Peter couldn't calm his beating heart and with the vulnerable sight of Marlene, gagged with a napkin, he only wished that the dark lord would spare her. funny the Dark Lord would be a forgiving type? he was tortured by the Dark Lord multiple times, he even got blackmailed by him, so he has no choice but to follow, to obey the Dark Lord's command. He found the Dark Lord arrive by himself, and the Dark Lord flashed a cruel smile to Peter. "Well done Wormtail, I always thought I would believe in you," Voldemort said. "What am I? A sitting duck?" Avery snorted. The Dark Lord turned to Avery and mutters a blood boil curse to Avery which left him howling. He lifted the curse and muttered a counter curse for it. "You have anything to say?" Lord Voldemort said. "N. My lord." Avery shivers. "Good, now release her" The Dark Lord said. Peter kept his shivering hand to release the gag and she releases her breath. "HOWDAREYOUTOBETRAYYOURBESTFRIENDS?INCLUDINGME!OHWAITTELLITELLSIRIUSABOUTIT!" Marlene said, barely looking onto the deathly calm Lord Voldemort. "I brought you into my house, and all I heard is you scream. Didn't your dear Albus teach you manners?" Lord Voldemort mock asks. Peter finds Marlene pale by seeing the Dark Lord in his flesh and she drew her wand which left the rest of the Death Eaters to growing alarmed. "Leave her, I want to know the full capabilities of the toughest Order member, I am gladly hearing much about," Lord Voldemort said. Peter stood there, watching the long duel of disarming, and levitating charm. Marlene broke a sweat while Peter sees the Dark Lord felt untouched as if he was expecting her to do that. What happened next was something Peter did not expect. "Such a pity for a woman to have an amazing gift but wasted by the filthy mudbloods. _Crucio_" The Dark Lord said. Peter stood there, watching her shudder in pain, his eyes flashes by seeing her vulnerable, he could've sworn he heard. 'Peter, please!' That also made the Dark Lord laugh more. "He cannot hear my darling, he only listens to me, now you have seen his true loyalty, I cannot allow you to live. Ava..." The Dark Lord almost muttered the death curse, the last thing he would hear was Peter shouting. "Wait!" The sound of silence was inferring, and it made the Dark Lord look onto the whimpering death eater with full interest. "And why shouldn't I do that worm tail?" The Dark Lord smirked, and the quiet room suddenly filled with laughter. "I...I think I have a plan to make her s..suffer" Peter stutters. "I am listening." The Dark Lord smirked wider. "I say we give her the dark curse and erase her memories, that would make her think that it was Severus doing it," Peter said. "And why should they believe Severus doing such a heinous thing, Severus has more guts and wits than you. Avada..." The Dark Lord almost finishes the killing spell. "My lord, please, if you want James to join, the other thing would make him absurdly angry is his best friend with a coma, and his worst enemy is the cause of his" Peter finds himself begging which he did when he bowed to the floor. The Dark Lord seems to have a thought. "Ah, such a clever plan Wormtail. Rise" The Dark Lord said. The shivering man rose up and looked into the Dark Lord's ruby eyes. "I want you to cast the destructive spell, I want you also to erase her memories, it would be fun by seeing her former friend doing the work. I would enjoy seeing the light in her eyes fade when she sees the destructive work you would do, but not on my wand, You do it on your own." The Dark Lord said. "But master, Pettigrew is too weak to cast a spell, let alone a curse." Avery snorts. The Dark Lord stared onto Avery and smirked. "Sure Wormtail has a shred of guts to do, now go. let her suffer." The Dark Lord said. Peter came face to face toward the cowering figure of Marlene, he couldn't do it, he couldn't even mutter a hex which Lily had taught him, but he remembers the way he was laughed by other students, he was mocked, and bullied by other, even James couldn't protect him and he found himself incredibly angry and then he let out the spell he knew but locked away from his mind a long time ago. "_Terminus eius cum dolore pati, et ostendam illi verae virtutis significatione. Et ego invocabo te Arctonusum" _The power of the curse is so strong that it made Peter thrown on the other side, and he saw the pale green light hit Marlene and she was dropped dead with her eyes closed. "Is she dead?" Avery spoke after the deathly silence blooms onto the hall, The Dark Lord touched her hand for a pulse and he smirks. "Ancient Latin, such a powerful old magic curse, Never thought you have it in you Wormtail to pull a powerful curse, it makes the body lingers into a never-ending coma, our Miss Marlene will sleep for a long time. good job Wormtail, no proceed, erase her memories." Lord Voldemort said. Peter couldn't believe he had pulled it, the second darkest curse. He looked onto the pale-faced Marlene and whispers. _obliviate. _He collapsed onto the frame and let out a sob. "Well done. Felton, Darington, toss the body into the streets, into the trash. I want to send a message to Albus that he is not safe, it is time to bring the tables around." Lord Voldemort said. "Now come to me Wormtail, I will not assign you a mark yet, I still have use on you to report everything what the order states, is it understood?" Lord Voldemort asked. "Y...Yes my lord" Peter stutters. "Good, you can leave." Lord Voldemort said. Peter felt a mix of pride and guilt, he only wished that Sirius wouldn't find him and kill him for what he had done. He only wished.

* * *

The Spell is made up Arctonusum as the meaning is As the Lady shall be accompanied by the pain, to suffer, and I will show to him truly, of the power


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 **_

_**Spinners End**_

Severus arrived back to his cottage after a shaky conversation with his headmaster, his head throbs painfully, and he felt his throat dry. He opens the fridge, slices the lemon, and attempts to squeeze it on his throat. he winced from the taste until he brews pepper-up potion which later he heard a loud knock. groaning, he ignored it to have an eye-level on the cauldron. The knock continues for several minutes. Severus already finished the potion but groans loudly that he mutters. 'coming'. he opens the door and saw Marlene or what's left of her. She collapsed onto Severus' arm. His eyes grew alarmed on who knocked on the door until he heard the sound "Don't hurt me, I am unharmed" The familiar sound of Peter Pettigrew said. Severus motions the rat to go inside and attempted to lock the door.

He sets the unconscious woman on the bed upstairs while staring over the shivering man. He looked on the window and the rain was going thicker. He sees Pettigrew comfortably sitting on the chair, and staring at the clock as if it amused him. Severus decides to ignore it and offers the rat some tea which he nods. He settles the kettle boiling and kept on staring at the fidgeting man. The kettle screamed, which he set the heat off and brought two small teacups, pouring the tea. He handed over to Peter which he courtesies. "Thank you" and then he sat.

It was awkward midnight for the two gentlemen, more so awkward for Severus, They barely spoke, neither have eye contact. It wasn't until it went half past 2 and Peter starts screaming at the top of the lungs. "I HAVE DID IT SEVERUS, I HAVE INJURED MARLENE, THE DARK LORD MADE ME DO IT, THE DARK LORD PUSHED ME TO DO IT. NOW, WHAT SHOULD I DO. MY COVER WILL BE BLOWN, AND SIRIUS WILL HAVE MY THROAT!" Peter whines. Severus continues to listen while taking a couple of sips, luckily the rat has a poor mind so it would be fun to prod inside, and that's what Severus did. Severus smirks and then waited until Peter calms down which he did. "I think you know what you are doing Wormtail," Severus said, and that caught the hysterical man's attention. 'W...WHAT?" Peter stutters. "What? cat got your tongue? I said, you are changing part of your story, now tell me. How does a squirming rat, with zero knowledge on dark spells whatsoever, knows the ancient Latin curse which I clearly don't know, neither the Dark Lord keens to know hmm? I mean that must have been one heck of a curse. using it to make me the one who actually cast it in front of Miss McKinnon in order to set the Marauders a trap? That was an ingenious yet intelligent plan coming from you" Severus said. "Don't play games with me Snivellis, I had no choice" Peter calms down and took a sip. "I believe you have the choice, and you were so keen to do it. No, I will not help your little friend there. I am not gonna be part of this game you are devising." Severus. In a matter of seconds, Severus sees Peter begging to him under his robes, pleading for some help to make her awake. "And why should I do that? The Dark Lord must have sent a message by now. Are you afraid that she would remember you? Oh. I see you erased her memories. You want to bring her in Saint Mungos, planning to be a hero in Sirius's eyes, and waiting for her to wake up in order she has no memories so you can walk freely, pretending to be shocked that she was badly hurt. Such a sneaky thought from a man who is chivalrous and brave as Gryffindor" Severus smirks. "I AM NOT ASKING YOU SNIVELLIS. I AM TELLING YOU!" Peter half shout, half shivers. Severus dropped the cup on the table and glare to the cowering man. If looks could be real, Peter would've been dead by now. "My answer is no" Severus exclaims. "Please Snivellis, I will owe you, I will owe you anything, please. They have my mum, they would kill her in any second, please!" Peter begged. Severus seems to think for a moment, and then he grinned. "For now on, you listen to both The Dark Lord and me, if I find you rat onto anyone, especially pompous Lucius, The Dark Lord is the least of your worries. Not your precious James Potter would protect you when I tell him everything. Fine, I will help, but this war you have made, has already begun, Now listen to what I would say...

_**27th March 1980**_

_**Potter Manor**_

Today is the day! it is James, 20th Birthday! Lily couldn't control her excitement, not only that, they have just discovered hours ago that the baby would be a boy! Oh, Lily would spoil the baby, and embarrass him when he grows up. She had help from Alice, and she hadn't heard a thing from Marlene, not even a letter. They were setting up the candles of the manor. James left the manor for his Auror duties weeks ago, the Ministry somehow gave him a formal apology, he, Sirius, and Remus resumed their position. Since then, James barely comes home for working two shifts, Auror duties, and the Order.

This time he had a day off, but he is outside with Sirius, Remus, and Frank for a celebration after hearing good news about James' baby. Lily smiles at the decoration and Alice smiles back for their hard work. "Look at us, two pregnant women. Standing up to help a grown man celebrating birthday party" Alice jokes. Lily laughs loudly and nods to Alice. Somehow Alice senses the tension on Lily's lips and she consoled her hand and quickly said, "She will be fine Lils. Marlene is as tough as nails, you know that" Alice said with a sad smile. "I know, it is just, don't you think it is a coincidence, that they are targetting two of Sirius's love-lives? as if drawing him to actually kill someone?" Lily said. "I do believe the coincidence because Sirius bears the name Black, let's not forget they want James too. James is much more powerful than Sirius in terms of aura." Alice said. "I know, I am powerful too, maybe not as powerful as James, but my aura is off the charts. I just hope she is safe and well, I wouldn't bare losing them" Lily said while touching her gigantic belly. "Don't worry Lily Flower, James loves you, including Sirius, They will never denounce their ways, they have rejected You-Know-Who twice, the third time would not work," Alice said. Lily nods and hopes.

Lily and Alice has set the decorations, the fireplace fired green, revealing, Ted, Andromeda first, Kingsley Shacklebot, Amelia and her brother Edgar Bones came minutes later, Amos Diggory, his wife, his three-year-old son Cedric came after the Bones, Marsha (James ex) came after 5 minutes, Augusta Longbottom, Madame Figg, Bathilda Bagshot, Rubeus Hagrid, Fillius Flitwick, Horace Slughorn, and Minerva McGonagall at the same time. It was bunch of people, most of them are teachers whom the girls knew. They brought their presents, including baby presents for Lily's child, and they bid a happy birthday for James. Lily sets the presents on the corner and motions them to sit comfortably and wait for the birthday man

It was exactly 5 PM, and the lights were off, Lily couldn't wait to see the look on his face for the huge crowd. She heard the laughter between James and Sirius and then as soon as they turn on the lights. A huge "SURPRISE!" alludes James. His eyes widened in shock to see the large amount and he blushed. "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to James. Happy Birthday to you." All of them said. Lily came close and grabbed his hand to rub on the belly and then she kissed him deeply, and passionately. "Happy Birthday my love," Lily said with a grin. "Merlin Lils, that was the best birthday surprise I have ever had. Got to think of this, thank you my love" James said, turning to the crowd he cleared his throat. "I am deeply infatuated to see you all there, bothering your time to be in this hour, attending, and celebrating my birthday, and I am honored. All I have to say is thank you all, I wish you all blessed with happiness in these dark times. Let's celebrate."

The birthday party went well for the past 4 hours, some enchanted snitches to bother Lily, some miniature broomsticks that were charmed to act as fireworks (Lily knows the term), and some drinking contest which Lily gladly lost and the reigning champion is James despite Remus was a couple of shots ahead due to his incredible wolf stamina. Some had stayed, some had left for their day jobs of tomorrow, Only the school friends remained except one that slowly took over their minds before anyone would ask, Lily heard a loud knock. Who must be? at 11 PM? She peeped through the peephole, and her eyes widened to see Peter holding a body. She opened the door, and she gasped. "Lily, thank merlin, I need your help, bring the gang to Saint Mungo's now" Peter's lips quivered. "What happen Peter?" Lily mustered the courage to ask. "Can't answer now, she is unconscious, we have to head Saint Mungos, tell the Marauders" Peter said. Before Lily asked who was the woman, he had disappeared with apparation. Her face was deathly pale, and she turned to the curious friends. "What did Wormtail want Lils?" Sirius of all of them asks. Lily felt her mouth being glued as if she cannot open it, as if Sirius read her mind, he brought his coat, and head to the place Peter heads to, not for long James, Remus, and Frank followed. James stayed behind and nods to Frank for sending the message to Alice "Stay here Lily, you and Alice are too tired and too excited for the party, We will go what Wormtail leads to and we will be back for some information, we promise" James said. "No, I sense something familiar with the woman, Alice and I will go" Lily refuses stubbornly. "But Lils" James tried. "Don't Lils to me," Lily said. James sighs loudly, and so he mutters a charm to ease their bellies while transporting from the Manor to the place Peter goes.

Lily did not feel the sweat from the charm, It is as if apparating but without the nagging sensation. She told them the destination and so they headed inside the hospital, there they find a pacing Peter. James and Sirius were the first to calm Peter. Peter's eyes widened, and it gave Lily an uncomfortable feeling about Peter, something is wrong on the guy. "Oh James, Sirius, promise me not to lose your shits," Peter said. Lily could see the hesitation between the two gentlemen at first but they nodded. "It is Marlene, I...I was walking in Thames River in Muggle London, and I happen to see her at the river, I panicked and tried to resuscitate her but her pulse was weak. I couldn't find anyone to tell so the first place I know is your house, James." Peter said. Lily came close and touched James from the back, James sensed the warm hands and he rejoined the touch by putting his hand. He silently cursed himself for a moment but halted by seeing Sirius choking Peter or trying to suffocate him. "You found her dying, and you did not even send her to Dumbledore! Tell me Rat! tell me that you TRIED!" Sirius shouted and it alerted the busy people. "Padfoot, let Wormtail go," James said, trying to calm Sirius, but Sirius did not hear him and applied a bit of pressure where the suffocating boy turned blue. "Let him go, you are lucky he found her, not one of those Death Eaters, We will know by tomorrow, so leave him," James said. Sirius saw the genuine concern on James hazel eyes, and he let him go. Peter gasp for breath and then glared onto Sirius. "What was that for? You should thank that it was me" Peter said while holding his bruised neck. "Get out of my sight Wormtail before I lose my shit. GET OUT!" Sirius screams. Remus came close and hugged the shivering man, leading him to go outside. Lily then proceeds to hug Sirius and so they waited for the healer to say. The healer left the surgery room for 15 minutes and he sighs that sounds relief in Lily's ears. "The surgery is still running, but it was a successful start, we will begin the full surgery shortly. I want to know who will be responsible for Miss McKinnon?" The healer asks. "That would be me," Both James and Sirius said. "I mean any parental figure, I understand she has both friends who worry about her but does she have any parental figure in order to sign the inquiry?" Lily sees the puzzling expression on the two men, so she spoke on their behalf. "Her father, Lord Alphard McKinnon. He lives in Kent, I will floo to his cottage." Lily said. The Healer nods, and ushers them to come back at the morning, James and Sirius decide to remain at the hospital, much to Lily's protest, so she stood with them while Alice, Frank, Remus, and Peter left the hospital.

The next day, Lily slept uncomfortably. considering She was craning her neck onto James' shoulder, so the neck pain was hissing in her body. She did not find Sirius, James told her that Sirius was outside, taking some fresh air, she nods, and she kept on staring at the clock, hoping for some miracle that Marlene is ok. It was about 15 minutes, and her father rushed toward the surgery room, worry on his frail face, and he glanced over James, hoping that he would get good news. "Oh goodness gracious, I found you two." Lord Alphard said. Lily instantly stood up where Lord McKinnon helped her to balance. She hugged him with tears on her eyes, the man nods with sympathy. She returned to sit on the chair and glanced over James, nodding.

The healer left the surgery with a grim on his face, that looked not good into Lily's eyes, she saw Lord Alphard, approaching through the grey-haired healer, and then she saw Lord Alphard collapsing, crying. The healer summoned two junior healers to let the poor man rest where he approaches over the couple. "I am afraid, Miss McKinnon will be no longer with us. She has been tortured with a very dark and old curse. It is in Latin, and I am afraid I don't know the name. I will conduct my research and inform you of my results" the healer said. Lily gasped and let her hands on her eyes, and then she looked into James with a rage she has never seen from him. To make things worse, Sirius shows up right at the moment of the healer revealing the devastating news. Sirius burst his aura magic accidentally but luckily it did not kill or maim anyone, the healer injected a calming draught onto Sirius' neck and he collapsed into sleep. Lily felt hot tears, leaking through her pale skin, and she saw Lord Aphard blanch out, it was truly the worst birthday week.

_**12 Grimmauld Place. **_

James and his wife Lily arrived back safely due to the Patronus of Frank, telling that Albus must have summoned an emergency meeting. James looked onto the sleeping form of Sirius, but the healer ushered them that Sirius is fine, he just has a panic attack, James nods and then he sets a portkey.

The sensation of the place is worse than ever, worse than the last meeting of Olivia's disappearance. James felt and looked shit, his wife felt the same, his stubble that he did not shave two weeks ago, felt itchier, and he has no time to even grab a razor, He flinched when he felt hands on his shoulder, it was Remus with his sad look. "I am sorry Jamie," Remus said. James nods to Remus and then he proceeds to hug his old friend. it wasn't until Albus shows up with Alastor Moody right beside him, that did not look good. "I am afraid our worst nightmare became true, Lord Voldemort has breached the Ministry, slaughtering everyone inside, two hours ago Minister Jenkins was brutally murdered," Albus said. The members gasped, and James felt his blood, boiling. He approaches close to his former headmaster, speaking. "I say we hit them, we hit them hard," James said. "That's a good plan James, what if we get there, and they decide to ambush us, killing us one by one" Alastor stared onto James, who is blushing hard. "I know she means everything to you, but we have to be decisive, they are doing this to bring you and Sirius into their trap, We will hit them, but with strategy," Alastor said. "I say, the ministry has an abandoned underground that stretches a mile deep. We can breach there, and stop them leaving the ministry phone booth" Alice said. "That's... a great plan, I have never seen the underground before, I thought it was a myth. Tell me what was your job again Miss Longbottom?" Alastor asked. "Frank told me, and he works for Department of Magical Transportation," Alice said, blushing for her husband's promotion. "If we have ambushed them, and secure, sending them back to Azkaban, I will give Order of Merlin to Auror Frank Longbottom," Alastor said. "I say we concur with our plan," Albus said. "Who will be our acting minister Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked from behind. She must have come late since she wasn't present at the beginning of the meeting. James could've sworn that he saw Albus sighing. "That would be Cornelius Fudge Minerva," Albus said. "That baldy lanky, I remember him paranoid over you being the potential minister. He is young" Professor McGonagal almost shout. James felt his mouth grin wider for the tone she was doing, and she looked into his eyes with a death glare. "I know he is in his late 30s, but he is our best choice, for now, he will not be for long. I have talked with Lord Francis Bones to take the post, but Lord Francis is busy with his niece's delivery soon. Once we deal with the Death Eaters, we will bring Lord Francis shortly, so we have to deal with Cornelius by now. I say the meeting has been dismissed" Albus said. James felt warm hands, entwining through his hands, and he managed to bring a weak smile over Lily, She kissed his cheek and whispers to him 'be careful'. James nods, and he cannot wait to find who is responsible for Marlene's condition.

_**The Ministry of Magic**_

James and the order members had arrived at the Muggle London which Alice briefed, she was indeed right about it, there was an abandoned underground, buried under the tunnel. Alastor muttered _Lumos_, and so they went all the way to the wooden door. Alastor cast _alohomora. _"The underground has been abandoned, and the previous ministers did not even manage to cast a strong charm for the door which anyone can open with a basic spell" Alastor laughs on his own joke. James ignored the awful joke, his mind was set to find the man who did that, he will have his own peace of mind. It wasn't until they were at the department of mysteries. They opened the door, and they heard Lord Voldemort sort of lecturing them. James felt his blood going cold by hearing The Dark Lord's deathly calm voice. Alastor motions James to stand at the east while Frank on the west. "Both of you wait for my mark and fire Stupefy," Alastor said. James and Frank nodded. After the Dark Lord concluded his speech, James saw the signal, and he fired Stupefy on couple Death Eaters, he managed to dodge a curse from a beefy Death Eaters, and he disarmed a lanky death eater. He saw Frank struggling with the only female Death Eater who laughs maniacally, and he muttered _levi corpus_ which threw the female Death Eater away. He saw Frank shouting 'thanks' and James smiled. He was stopped by a couple of Death Eaters which they throw bone saw curse which made him howl in pain. James' rage was so evident, that he single-handedly disarmed, and stunned nearly half of the Death Eaters. Then he came face to face to an awfully familiar Death Eater, wearing a silver mask, and his robes were dark, kind of reminding him that feud he had back in school. The man was quick and resilient, he shot a couple of jinxes, and James dodged, James managed to lift a statue wandlesly and threw it on the man which the man evaded the statue with _diffindo_ which James felt a pang of familiarness. They were throwing jinxes and the man throws some curses, James had enough and let his raw magic burst, which threw the man unconsciously. James saw him, lying there with a pose which reminds him of a greasy git by the name of Snivelis. Blind with rage, he approaches over the unconscious man and ripped through the mask, eyes widening over the blood, leaking through Snivelis' nose. He punched through Severus' chest hard. "THIS IS FOR MARLENE YOU BASTARD!" A punch on his ribs. "WHAT DID SHE DO WITH YOU!" A hard punch on the face. "WHAT WOULD LILY DO WHEN SHE SEES YOU LIKE THIS!" James couldn't control his rage, and when he hears the spine-tingling laugh. "Good James, good. Now for you to take on his place, kill him, and to do that, you must let the hate flow with you" Lord Voldemort said. James suddenly felt his handshake and he sees Severus disfigured face, due to his frequent punches. He stared onto the ruby beam of the Dark Lord, and with an instinct, he aimed his wand which the Dark Lord disarmed with no effort. "Such a weak heart, you do remind me of my worthless professor, he is blinded with lies they have told you, such a pity that you decide to throw that on some muggle. Lily, I've heard? I will spare you, but I will hunt her, and slit her throat before she even says 'goodbye life'" The Dark Lord smirked. "YOU BASTARD!" James' raw magic burst again and his eyes widened to see a flick of blood on the Dark Lord's porcelain skin. "Normally I would be so proud of your rage if you work for me, but I cannot allow you to live. _crucio!_" The Dark Lord cast the pain curse, and James felt pain like he never felt before, it felt like hot, white needles, poking through his skin. It was unbearable and the Dark Lord lifted the curse. "Goodbye James Potter. _cr..." _Before the Dark Lord mutters the curse, a wave of blue flames engulfed him. James saw his former headmaster dueling over the Dark Lord, and then he saw Alastor lending a hand. James accepted the hand but it felt cold, it felt numb. before he knows it, he has collapsed into darkness.

* * *

Author's note: This is the last chapter of James 'third' encounter with Voldemort, the next few chapters will be about the boy who lived but with twists and turns, I want your feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys, I am sorry for the 8 months-long hiatus, I was dealing with university and personal life. Also, I have started a one-shot Spider-Man story about Peter and Mary Jane Watson. Here is a new chapter of the Curse of the Slytherin. I will be updating every 2 days for a Spider-Man one-shot and once a week for the Harry Potter chapter.**_

_**Scrappy: Thanks, man. **_

_**Full disclaimer: I do not own HP. It is owned by JK Rowling and Warner Brothers**_

_**enjoy the chapter and give me a feedback**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

The chaos in the ministry ruptures, the sounds of aurors crying in pain, and the taste of blood in Severus' mouth was defeaning. He had to follow the plan, he had to get in the character of being defeated by one James Potter, despite he can finish him off with one curse or two, but the sounds of the Dark Lord's words echoes through him.

_**3 hours ago: Riddle Manor**_

Severus was summoned by the Dark Lord through his dark mark, and he apparated onto the manor's garden. He managed to get past the gate, and the headed toward the chamber, The Dark Lord was meditating in the chesterfield, eyes closed, and the red aura encaptured the dark wizard. "You summoned me my lord" Severus said through the knock on the door. The Dark Lord opens his eyes, and stared toward Severus with a wide smile. "Come in my faithful servant.

Severus reaches to the chair, and sat comfortably, glancing through the Dark Lord's pale skin, and the reddish gleam on the wizard's eyes where he robed himself wandlessly, He sat on the same chesterfield, that was facing right toward the young death eater. The Dark Lord was silent for a moment, and then he spoke. "I am told that you have a personal spite over Mr. James Potter" The Dark Lord said. Severus felt his eyes hardened over the name. He nods slowly, The Dark Lord gave an evil grin that made Severus a bit queavy. "Yes my lord. Potter is an annoying, self-centered, egotistical bastard" Severus said. "Who happens to be a very powerful wizard, a pureblood" The Dark Lord said. Severus paused for a moment, trying to recollect what the Dark Lord states. "Don't hesitate Severus, I know you hate the man, the man may be a nuisance to you, but he is a powerful asset to spite Albus Dumbledore. Don't worry, I have decided to make you a victim" The Dark Lord said. Severus eyes widened, and he stood up, shouting. "HOW DARE YOU TO MAKE MY ABILITIES INCAPABLE THAT I GET TO SURRENDER OVER THE PRAT!" Severus snapped. The Dark Lord was silent, and his eyes shone brightly that it felt daggers, aiming over Severus coal eyes. "Severus, hear me. The reason I assigned you to play as a victim, just to make Mr. Potter angry. James would be thinking that you have killed his best friend" The Dark Lord said. Severus paled for a moment which made the Dark Lord's smile wider. "I know you did not have a part of it, but your sense of jealousy, your sense of envy. It is no wonder that Mr. Potter would release his anger over you" The Dark Lord said. "But why my lord? can't I at least stun him?" Severus asked hesitantly. "That is the thing my loyal servant. You have an extraordinary magical capabilities. Finishing him off would be too easy. He would join my legion, do my bidding, and then when the Britain crumbles on my feet, I would personally end the blood traitor with the killing curse. You just have to be patient" The Dark Lord said. Severus seems to think at a moment, and he sighed deeply and he nods to the Dark Lord. "Don't worry Severus, I will allow you to blackmail him with his mudblood wife, and his blood traitor friend." The Dark Lord said. Severus stood up, and bowed before the Dark Lord. Before he left, the Dark Lord spoke. "Oh Severus" The Dark Lord said. "Yes my lord?" Severus asked. "If you ever speak to me with this tone, your death would be the least of your worries, How would you react when Abraxas knocks at your door, and kills your poor mother right in front of you?" The Dark Lord smiled. Severus pales as white as the Dark Lord's skin. "Good, the only thing that stopped me to do the act is because I, personally favorite you over Lucius. Just don't tell to that self-righteous lord" The Dark Lord said. For the first time in years, Severus laughs.

_**Spinners End: Late May 1980**_

It had been 2 months since the surprising second attack in the ministry. All Severus had to do is apply couple of painful salves, one from the eye, then another from the swollen lips. The injury was partially fatal, and he felt like a bloated balloon. How could he possibly be teaching his students with his face that looks disfigured as much as a pufferfish, Another surprise in fact, Severus just got his letter at 30th March, 2 months earlier, before the ministry outbreak. The fool headmaster must have been wanting him desperately to be sheltered at the school which does not make utter sense, He may had couple of conversations with the headmaster, but why would the old fool would hire a death eater? let alone a wanted one. It was annoying and frustrating, so much that Severus winced while applying the salves two times for the day. His mother did not comment on his disfigured look, she was disappointed, where she left him a letter, that she is in Ireland for couple of months. Just great, Severus felt unlucky that his life is in shambles. He just cannot wait to sleep in the bed, and begged Merlin to take him.

Severus heard a loud bang on the door, He really needs to set wards by now, he did made an exception with his death eaters teammates, but this has gone twice for the past 2 months. He did not bother to open the door, where he said it was open. Surprisingly it was Mulciber with a woman beside him. "What do you want Mulciber?" Severus asked, not looking through the handsome man. "Can't a bloke see his best mate? Look I know you are furious for getting beaten by the arrogant James. I want to make it up to you in Hogsmeade." Mulciber said. Severus grew alarm on Mulciber's 'sweet' tone. He stared onto the arrogant man where he was going all romantic to the woman all of a sudden. "And why should we go to Hogsmeade I presume?" Severus asked. "Nothing, Just you, me, Kate, and Mara. Kate's friend." Mulciber said. Severus sighs deeply, and snapped over Mulciber. "We are in a war damn it! and you want me to go all sunshine and roses at a remote place, that they can easily arrest us. It's all about the women you are thinking about" Severus said. "My dear Severus, It is both a request from the Dark Lord, and me. You need to relax your already tense arse." Mulciber smiles. "Sometimes I wonder why I am friends with you" Severus wonders himself silently that was enough for Mulciber to widen his grin. "Come on Sev, it is just for the old times" Mulciber fake pouted. "You do know that I got accepted for teaching position at Hogwarts right?" Severus said, not looking onto Mulciber's eyes. He can feel the excitement radiating through the fool. "I knew it! it is a great way to allow the Dark Lord! let me te..." Before Mulciber leaves the cottage, Severus wandlessly closed the door, and charmed to make Mulciber freeze. "You stop there you arrogant fool, I am not gonna be there to do the Dark Lord's bidding" Severus said. "What? since when you are not following the rules Snivelis " Mulciber, now irritated, and throws the nickname Severus hates so much. "Don't call me that name! now listen you fool, I am still loyal to the Dark Lord, and no I am not gonna fulfill the Defence of the Dark Arts, The old headmaster knows my ambitions so well. Also, I am not gonna risk my life to act as a spy into the most warded, indefensable school like Hogwarts. Even if the Dark Lord does send me as a spy to the so called Order, I am not gonna do it." Severus said in venomous tone. "Ouch, that hurts, coming from a true snake. Look, the Dark Lord will know one way or another Sev, who do you think why we need to go to the Hogsmeade the first place." Mulciber said. "Indeed why is he so adamant on Hogwarts wards? no one ever manages to break it, let alone enter within it" Severus said. "Yet, you see, The Dark Lord has summoned me personally, along with you, and Rudolphus Lestrange, since we know the school like the back of our minds, we can go to the restricted library. That's where you lead Severus. You said you got the position, now make the Dark Lord proud. Come to the Hogsmeade with me, Rudolphus is already there." Mulciber said. "That self-centered arse, I never liked him, even when he visited the school on my 6th year." Severus said. "So you agreed to come. Excellent, now untie me" Mulciber said. Severus flicked his wrist, and the spell worn off, allowing Mulciber to massage his hands. "When are we leaving?" Severus asks. "Right now" Mulciber said, within seconds, they were gone.

_**Saint Mungos**_

Lily's stomach is at it's limit, the constant ache, the bumps, and the moves of her son really aggravates her. it can't be ready? it is June right now! the healer said the baby should due in late July.

She was in the hospital room, and Healer Damson made some scans, and his smile grew, showing her the baby is shifting in a right position. She felt terrible for the pains she had to endure. "It seems your son is healthy, and no you are not ready, the shift on your stomach indicates that he is shifting to the right position, most babies take time to shift, but you are doing well Lady Potter." Healer Damson said. "Oh thank Merlin" Lily said. Molly sat beside her with little Ronald, sleeping at her lap. She manages a weak smile to the Weasley matriarch, and Molly gave her a reassurance smile. It wasn't until they heard the sounds of healers rushing. Molly was about to stand which Healer Damson signs them to remain still. He opened the door and muttered Merlin in which Lily grew alarm at the outcome.

Seconds later, Remus came toward the room, with his once handsome features that looked hollow and broken, He sat at the chair close to Molly, and exhaled a deep sigh. "What's wrong Remus?" Both Lily and Molly asked. Remus took a long deep breath and then let it all out in one breath. "It is James Lily love, James is injured, the whole aurors, including Moody. The outcome was a massacre." Remus said. Lily's eyes widened in shock, and the urge to comfort James surges through her hormonal body. "I need to see James now" Lily said. "Lady Potter, I know that your husband, Lord Potter is in intensive care. you have just recovered from stomach cramps, you should rest within 2 weeks for now" Healer Damson pleaded. "I need to see James right now" Lily felt her voice rising. "But Lady Potter" Healer Damson said. "RIGHT NOW!" Lily screamed. She saw the old healer sigh deeply, and slowly helps her to stand up. The cramps did not go away completely, she felt a bit loose, and she regains her composure. She signals Molly to help her, and Molly gave the sleeping baby onto Remus' hands. Molly helped her to walk all the way to the second floor where nearly all the members were there. Surprisingly, James' room was on the middle, Sirius' room was on the left, and Marlene's room was on the right. She saw Lord Alphard, sitting with his wife, Magdalene McKinnon, along her elder sons Ben McKinnon, and Garret McKinnon. Ben and Garret saw her terrible shape, and so they ran to help her, which she accepts. the McKinnon brothers were always there for her, during her school years, and teasing Marlene.

It took approximately 2 hours until the healer opened the door with a long sigh that sounds hopeful and dount in Lily's eyes, so she felt the weight lift off. "The concussion is mild, with the exception of temporarily shutting off the magical aura onto the Lord Potter" Healer Ambrews said. "I don't understand Healer Ambrews, what do yo mean?" Lily dreaded to ask, and the answer that would escape from the tense healer. "It means his magic has been temporarily inhibited" Healer said. Lily's eyes widened in shock, but the gasp came from Magdalene McKinnon behind her, she turned to find out Marlene's mother going hysterical, Confused and tired, Lily went to ask Ben McKinnon about what the healer meant. The look of Ben's face was indescribable, a mix of grim, and anger. "It means James had been exposed with Crusciatus curse far too long" Ben uttered. Lily felt her mouth releasing a long gasp, to makes things worse, her stomach was also churning, she felt dizzy, as if the world has been choking her, and laughing cruelly at her and her husband. The last thing she knew was the sound of the healers, calling other healers, and then the total darkness.

_**Hogwarts, Hogsmeade**_

Severus landed on his butt, the fool forgot to keep it steady, so he growled in response, Mulciber seems to not care at first, but realized that he forgot to set the location right, he lets out an exaggerated oops. Mulciber proceeds to check if the women were ok, and it made Severus groan in disgust. Severus saw the outskirts, and he remembers that they are on the other side of Hogsmeade. if memory serves him well, the Shrieking Shack should be on the east side, and voila, he was right. "Follow me, I know where are we going, and this time, you listen to me" Severus demanded condescendingly. "Ouch that hurts you know" Mulciber fake pouts. "Better than your lack of coordination Mulciber, Now shut up, the town shouldn't be too far" Severus said. He encanted a tracking spell of the pub, he knows very well, and so he proceeds walking.

It didn't take long for the two wandering men, along the lone women whom they accompanied, to reach the pub, adjacent to the Three Broomsticks, Severus caught a glimpse of Rodolphus Lestrange, chatting with his brother Rabastan. Rodolphus seems to notice the two men and women, so he waved them to enter on the pub which Severus knows and loathes. It was small and damped but enough to make a silence charm, and Rodolphus did, motioning them to sit on the chair. "Firewhiskey everyone? Sev?" Rodolphus invited, only Rabastan and Mulciber ordered, Severus stood there, stoic, and showing irritation toward the Lestrange brothers, but if it is worth to know what the Dark Lord wants, so be it.

It didn't take long to explain the actual mission, somehow, somewhere the Dark Lord has hid a book in the forbidden forest, the problem is, no one had ever dared to enter the forest. Luckily there is a book on the restricted area, but Severus clearly knows that the school is out of bounds until September, so it is a waste of time and energy by getting stranded by group of people Severus loathes, especially the cocky attitude of Rodolphus, as if Merlin cursed him, he smiled, a bit forcedly, and then spoke. "So this is the great Severus Snape I keep on hearing huh, I do remember you, You are Reggie's best friend" Rodolphus hiccups. "I wouldn't say best friends, but we are pretty close" Severus keeps his irritated tone in check. "Yeah sure, listen, the Dark Lord has given me a task to keep an eye on you, also he knows about the position you are working" Rodolphus laughs and hiccups. 'That's strange, did he probe into my thoughts?' "Yeah sure, do you have anything to say rather than annoying me this evening?" Severus gives Rodolphus the look that describes, 'touch me, you will be hexed' "Jeez, chill Sev, merlin Bella was right about you" Rodolphus uttered, and then joins the dance with his drunken brother, before apparates to Merlin knows Severus doesn't care. He then lifts his hand to the waitress, ordering ginger ale, the waitress giggles, and Severus kept his passive mood going.

The waitress brought the ale, whispering provocative words onto Severus in which his eyes bulge, she smiled devilishly, but resumed her work. Severus shifted his posture uncomfortably, trying to get the image out of his head, but it is hard, so his unwanted member. seconds later, Rabastan declared that they will begin searching fortnight, Severus groans a bit, and begins to take a sip, until he caught the attention of a seductive waitress, winking at him. He felt his cheek burned, and proceeds to drink more than he should've, not noticing the spill onto his robes. Merlin, if only he wouldn't feel embarrassed. He just wish this day would end, as if.

_**12 Grimmauld Place June 7th 1980:**_

Lily screamed and woke up suddenly on a cozy bed, the problem is, this isn't the usual bed she was sleeping, and did not feel the warmth of James beside her. She finds herself panting, and the bump on her stomach made her ache, but she lets it go. The room is familiar, but Lily did not spare a glance, She has to find James, she couldn't bear losing him, it is enough that 3 months ago, Marlene has been cursed with a never ending coma, now she has almost lost her husband, but something makes her ache, a nagging sensation that James might be dead.

It wasn't until she heard the door open, and there he was James freakin Potter. "I heard your scream Lily flower" James half chuckles, half worries. He brought a tray with Eggs and Bacon, the muggle way, the way she likes. Along with pumpkin juice, and couple of pills, must be calming pills. James must have been risking himself to bring those in Muggle London, the brave fool. He sets the tray onto her bed, and then touches her hand, which she slaps unintentionally onto his face, not seeming to notice his smirk happening, and then she hugs him fiercely, letting out a sob that probably wet his shirt. "Don't ever leave me again you arrogant toe rag" She said in between the sobs, the smell of James' cologne must have made her gag in relief. Just him with her is enough. "I know Lily flour, I will never leave you out of my sight, I love you, you know that" James said, and he brought her tear-stained face close to him and wiped it away from her, she was mesmerized with his hazel eyes, and she knows he feels the same on her emerald eyes. "I love you, we made a promise that if you leave soon, I follow after" James said. She lets out a sigh and smiles.

Lily felt James wanting to know what happened and he whispers 'Go on'. The problem is she is too scared to know his outcome, she mustered a bit of her courage and asks. "Is it true your magic has been inhibited?" Lily winced, but she need to know if it is true, whether his inhibition was temporary or permament. He smiled for a moment and nods slowly. She lets out a loud sob, not until James tells her that he is fine. She gave him the 'explain' look. "Look honey, yes my magic is on sleep for a bit, that's because Voldemort has intensified the crusciatus curse, the healer told me that hadn't professor Dumbledore and Alastair showed up? I would've gone insane" James said. James wiped the tear on her face, and then she asks. "For how long?" Lily asked. He smiles, and proceeds to kiss her forehead which made her blush and he spoke. "The healer told me that I am recuperating at a fast speed, as long as I don't engage in duels, so I am grounded" James chuckled. "Wait, we are in June, the incident happened in..." Lily tried to connect and James beat her up to it "Late March, That means I was in coma for three months, two precisely" James said. "But that's not possible, the healer..." Lily tries to reason, "The healer said I am 'physically' fine, he didn't want to mention coma,but I have heard from Ben that the shock made you passed out for a week now" James said. "When did you wake up?" Lily asked. "Yesterday love, let's not think about it right now, we have each other, and little Harry there is enough to make us whole" James said. For the first time, Lily lets out a tear, and it was a tear of joy. "Y..you n..named after..." Lily stutters. "I named him after your father, a shortened version of Harold" James said. She kissed him hard, and he returned the kiss, and then they hugged once more, a bit longer than they intended, an eternal bliss.

Lily and James walked toward the kitchen, and they saw the awkward silence between Sirius, Remus, Alice, and Frank. Lily felt her heart skip a beat by looking onto Sirius once handsome face into a gaunt shape. A shape she hasn't accustomed yet, somehow he has felt the tense, he turns around and lets a forced smile a second later, and then turned into a handsome smile she knows and loves. He motioned to her for a hug, and Lily gladly accepts and they hugged, until she felt hot tears, dripping onto her hair. She looks onto his face again, and wiped a tear which he nods, and he absently puts his hands onto her stomach, feeling the ache. She giggles, and then spoke. "Looks like little Harry likes his godfather" Lily said. "You decided?" Sirius asks in wonder. Lily nods. "We named him after her father, Harold, so we shortened it into Harry. Harry James Potter" James said with a proud tone. Lily saw the look of joy onto Sirius face, and he ran to hug James fiercely which contradicts that he didn't knew it was a boy at that time. She heard the nickname 'little prongs' and groans about reinventing the Marauders name. Nonetheless, despite what happened between her and her friends the past couple of months, it was good to see them laughing at least, She felt a kick again, and so she whispered. 'Ignore your father and uncles Harry, oh mommy loves you so much, she cannot wait to hold you, to see you, my child'

_**Forbidden Forest June 1980**_

"It has been forever Rudy" Mulciber said. "Not long Mulciber, I can sense it, we just need to keep on pushing" Rodolphus barks. "Come on lads, I can feel it, it must be close" Rodolphus said. Severus groans slightly, but charmed his feet warm from the stings of dung beetles, and baby acromantulas. It had been a week since they laid a plan. Severus grows bored day by day, it is indeed a dead end. For once he agrees with Mulciber, Albeit their friend did not seem to faze at all, Severus kept looking onto the vast forest, and it was indeed endless, he had heard stories about it in his second year, the book which he read with Lily, Most of the event were just remembering the scary witnessess, and a certain redhead that took his mind away. Severus sighs defeatedly. He has lost her, a long time ago. He cannot change what already happened, even if he could, it wasn't meant for them to be together. The sounds of the people roaring somehow brought him back to reality, and then the sudden halt.

"Who dares to venture the forbidden forest?" A centaur with an ominous look asks. Severus had read a lot about the centaurs, he never thought that they were real, probably due to the huge war that spiraled hundreds of years, and they were never to be seen, until now. Rodolphus raised his arms in a peaceful manner, but still make the centuar more alert. "Speak" the centaur said. "I come here with a message, two exactly" Rodolphus said, Severus saw Rodolphus handing the centaur a message, which the centaur opened a bit forcedly, skimming through the words, and then tore the paper, making the rest of the group gasp in shock, Rodolphus on the other hand, remained calm. "I understand why you are here, unfortunately, it isn't here, and tell your spoiled brat, that I reject his offer" the centaur said. This also made the rest gasp again, "If you reconsider his offer, you will be granted not only the forest, the whole Britain itself, if you join" Rodolphus said. The centaurs were quiet for several seconds and they laughed, abit to much, but it felt like a slap to the smirking man Severus is seeing. Severus saw Rodolphus, holding his wand a bit tightly. Severus heard him muttering something quietly, and it made the two centau guards on lock, which made the grand centaur alert, ready to strike, but Severus saw Rodolphus cast a binding charm, and then he saw the helpless centaur scream in pain, must be a crusciatus curse. It went in about a minute, and Severus saw the helpless centaur, panting, but gave the adrenaline-pushed Rodolphus a glare. "I will not join your group, even it is my last day" The centaur spat onto Rodolphus face, Severus saw Rodolphus cast the killing curse, making the centaur fall into his demise.

They continued walking deep in the forest, and Severus wonders whether it was a trap, because it looks too easy, given their large frame, a centaur is known to be brute, and knows how to subdue it's prey unless... Severus saw the trap laid on the woods, before he sees Rodolphus walking through it, Severus, absent mindedly, pushed Rodolphus away from the trap, and the man cursed a bit, glared toward Severus until he saw the trap. Severus heard Rodolphus mumble thanks, which made him smirk. Unfortunately, one of the lesser-known Death Eater fell into the trap, and Severus heard arrows thrown in opposite direction. "Looks like we aren't welcomed" he heard Mulciber said. "Yeah I say we fight!" he heard Rabastan said. "If they refuse to join us, so be it, it's treason, kill them, spare them no mercy" he heard Rodolphus said.

Severus fired couple of curses onto the centaur soldiers, and subdued couple. It was hectic for the Slytherin, because they seem to never give up, another interesting fact he read a long time ago. He even tagged along with Mulciber, which was odd, given he always works alone. One was about to attack Severus from behind, and he heard "_Avada Kedavra_" from Mulciber. Severus nods curtesly, and he utters '_Sectumsempra' _to the another one, leaving the centaur dying. Mulciber utters thanks and Severus nods. The battle was brutal and going nowhere, They kept on firing curses and jinxes, until the sound of multitude arrows, firing toward the Death Eaters. "FALL BACK!" he heard one of them said. Severus saw Rodolphus and Rabastan, bloody, cursing loudly. Before they pronounced the defeat, they decided to send a blood boiler curse, and a killing curse, sending a message to the leader. Before they ran, Severus heard the cheer 'Glory for the victory, glory for the leader, Firenze'

_**Hogsmeade**_

Severus arrives on the Three Broomsticks in one piece, not so much with Mulciber, where his scar started from his left cheek, till his neckline. The rest were injured, including the Lestrange brothers, and they were furious, they turned to Severus and mentioned that they will report to the Dark Lord of an unfortunate event. One less thing to worry about. Rabastan remarked, that they will still continue searching the book, but with a decisive plan. For once Severus actually volunteered, despite the harsh refusal, but after the series of unfortunate interaction with the Centaurs, it is no wonder that they are guarding it, refusing any foreign enemies to intrude. They told Severus, once he resumes the position, they will need him to head over the library, and gather all he knows about a spell. Severus felt pressured to do two dangerous tasks, one as a wanted spy turned professor, and another to appease the Dark Lord.

The remaining Death Eaters left Severus and Mulciber to think and process a plan. They were walking in a cool night of June, and Mulciber was the first to break the train of thought. "Do you think it is a spell of Herpo the foul?" Mulciber asks out of a blue. Severus furrows his brow, and turned to face Mulciber with a stoic face. "What makes you think such a thing?" Severus asks in wonder. Mulciber is many things, brute, idiot, but knowledgeable. "I have a read a book after we graduated, and there was a dark book, my father had stashed on the shelf. It explains a Dark Wizard named Herpo the Foul. Legend has it that he was the first to create a Horcrux" Mulciber said. 'Horcrux?' Severus pauses to think of it the other time. "Oh sorry, it is a pureblood tradition, a hor..." Before Mulciber explains, Severus and Mulciber caught someone getting kicked out in a Hogshead drew their wands, and follow the aching person. It felt like a sixth sense, because the person reacted hysterically, and ran. Severus managed to incant Stupefy and the figure fell down. Mulciber incanted a levitating spell, and they head to their secret base.

The man woke up, gagged, and reacted violently, Severus took off the hideous mask, and he was shocked that it was Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew. He turned to Mulciber to chant a Silencing charm, and then took off the napkin. "NO! THE DARK LORD MUST KNOW!" Peter squeals. 'interesting' "Must know what?" Severus said. Peter suddenly realizes his surroundings, and proceeds to do an idiotic approach. "I will never tell you Snivellis' Peter said. Severus was shocked from Peter's sudden bravery, but he himself will not break down, he decided to probe onto Peter's mind. 'What is it so important that the Dark Lord must know, tell me Wormtail! you forgot our pact?' Severus telepathically said. 'I...I am sorry Severus, the Dark Lord must know' Peter shudders physically. 'Knows what?' Severus asks. The shivering man refuses to budge, so Severus managed to probe onto Peter's mind and it backfired Severus onto the walls. Mulciber went to help Severus standing up, and Severus spoke toward Mulciber. "We must warn the Dark Lord" Severus said. 'Peter what have you done'.

* * *

Author's note: I know a cliffhanger, I decided to change from the story that implies Peter was the one who knew the prophecy, you will know why. Plus I decided that James would name his son, based on Lily's father who has no name in the original canon. I just wanted to show that James loves Lily so much. Next Chapter: the Halloween of 1981. Stay tuned.


End file.
